The restoration Chapter 2
by KingdomHeartsAwsome111
Summary: Katara and Aang are bound together even if they are far apart,Katara and Aang find each other once again, discovering how much they belong in each others arms.


The Restoration

The Restoration

The Restoration 

By:KingdomHeartsAwsome111

**CHAPTER 2: A Divided Feeling **

**It had been a week since Katara had gotten married and she was for the first time experiencing regret for marrying Haru, and the biggest problem was she didn't know how to tell him. It was on a cold morning that Katara went to visit her Gran-Gran. "What's the matter child?" Gran-Gran said the moment Katara entered the tent, Kataras eyes opened wide, was it that obvious? "I can tell when my grandchildren are troubled." Gran-Gran smiled and sat Katara down to talk. "Gran-Gran, I feel so, out of place here, married to Haru. It doesn't feel right, I feel like I'm missing a part of my life, I mean sure haru is very likeable but I don't LOVE him, my heart belongs to Aang." Katara smiled as she said his name, saying it felt good. "Well, when Paku asked me to marry him at first I didn't feel right either but when I came here I realized, being away from him so long was like missing a part of me. Now I know that you want to be kind to Haru but you can't live your life just by being content, you need to follow your heart and be with who you love most." "Thanks Gran-Gran." Katara hugged the old woman and ran out of the tent to prepare herself. **

"**Aang. You need to come back to the palace, nobody has seen you for days, they're in a panic!" Zuko ran through the garden gate to approach Aang who was deep in meditation. Aang didn't respond but kept breathing deeply in and out. "Aang!" Zuko tried to get a response out of him. "Zuko. When I was walking into the market I visited with Iro, when I told him about the feelings of unhappiness I have been experiencing he told me: The absence of someone you love is like the absence of air, you need them to breathe and in order to gain control of your emotions you must find piece within yourself by remembering all of the moments you have shared with them. And I am really sorry of my absence, but before I can go back I must find peace within myself, I can't keep this feeling inside of me and live a normal life, I need to breathe." Aang said quietly, going back to his meditation Zuko left him alone.**

"**Huh. Haru I'm sorry to say this but my heart belongs with Aang this doesn't feel right and I'm sorry for leading you on that it did I- Oh this will be harder than I thought." Katara paced through the snow, her feet crunching the icy ground. "But I need to do this I need Aang." Katara said determined now she went to find her husband. "Haru." Katara tapped his shoulder he turned and smiled, oh great. "Can I talk to you alone?" "sure Katara what do you need?" Katara pulled him into the tent they shared. "I, can't stay here anymore." Katara bowed her head, he was probably devastated. "My heart belongs to Aang, it has all along. And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it, I shouldn't have said yes. I do like you but it just doesn't feel right. Goodbye." Katara went to leave and Haru grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest to kiss her. "I forgive you." Haru let her go and watched sadly as she packed up her things to get ready to leave. **

**Aang sat in the meadow in deep meditation for hours after his encounter with Zuko, eyes closed he listened to the whispers of the trees, inhaling the cool crisp air. Finally he opened his eyes, he was ready to face his feelings, in meditation he realized that Katara was always with him… in his heart she would live forever. He silently stood up and walked out of the garden to go back to the palace, he was back. **

"**I'm coming Aang." Katara said happily as she water bended the boat forward she could feel the happiness expand inside of her, Aang was close and she could feel it. She went faster, the magnetic pull she felt to him was almost irresistible and she had to get to him. Passing by a few fire nation ships she saw the Palace of the fire nation and beamed, after 1 week of traveling back she was here, where she belonged. But deep inside she hoped that he was willing to take her back, she knew she had broke his heart, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Katara sighed and tied her canoe up to the docks, sprinting past the dock keeper to the entrance of the fire nation kingdom and directly in view now was the palace. **

**Aang was actually pleased to say he was enjoying himself ever since Katara left, he was laughing and smiling for the first time, and his spirit felt light and free. He had visited Iro's tee shop, went to a meeting with the fire lord, he was feeling good. And when the pain threatened to absorb him a quiet day of meditation cured his aching heart, but he knew he wouldn't be completely happy unless Katara came back. "Aang I'm very happy that you have brightened up a bit. I thought you were going depressed on me." Zuko joked one night at dinner around the fire, just like the old days. He was having a great time and was actually quiet the big help in restoring the fire nations honor, people no longer cowered in fear from the fire nation, a time of peace was upon them. **

**Katara was sprinting at lightning speed now, losing breath she felt sharp pains in her legs, but she sprinted faster, she felt closer to him than ever. "Where's Aang?" Katara said running past a guard when she spotted Toph in the courtyard. "Katara! I think he's with Zuko hey-" Toph was just about to start up a conversation when Katara was gone, running quickly to the throne room. **

"**Uh… sir." A guard warily approached Zuko, opening the big doors entering in the throne room. "What is it?" "Someone is here to see you." He opened the door farther and in came rushing a figure dressed in blue running at lightning speed. The figure ran over to where Aang was standing and hugged him, knocking the wind out of him in the process. Aang gasped and pulled away from the figure holding him. "Katara…." Aang looked over his old friend, noticing the marriage necklace around her neck. "Aang." She hugged him again, happy to be able to just hold him. "What are you doing here? Where's Haru?" He looked around but didn't see her husband anywhere. "He's at the water tribe, I came back! I came back to see you." She whispered the last part, looking into his eyes blissfully. "I'm confused." Aang said scratching his head and trying to make sense of what had happened. "Come with me! I'll explain. We need to talk." Katara dragged Aang to the gardens and they sat together on the cool grass. "Aang, I love you and it's taken me so long to realize it but I know I belong with you." Katara's words were fast and Aang had to scramble to catch up with them. "What?" "Aang I love you. Everyday I was at the water tribe my heart was with you. I thought about you every day. We are meant to be together." "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your husband, you don't have to do this." Aang said skeptical about the reality of what was occurring. Unexpectedly Aang felt Katara press her lips against his, holding it there Katara closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. When they released Aang looked into her eyes and read her expression, it was real, she did love him, all the time he had waited for this moment to hear her say that and now that she had it felt unreal, like a fairy tale. Right then all Aang wanted to do was hold Katara in his arms and never let her go, he wanted this dream never to end and he wanted her love for him to be eternal.**


End file.
